


Supernatural season 1

by Butlerheather93



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butlerheather93/pseuds/Butlerheather93
Summary: Set just after they stop Amara and Sam gets taken.Chuck , tired of seeing what Sam and his brother go threw daily got him searching the future , what he finds made him start rewriting again.Reuniting the boys with everyone they lost together they view their story , as Sam and Dean start a new chapter.
Relationships: Amara & Chuck Shurley, Amara/Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Gabriel & Lucifer & Michael & Raphael (Supernatural)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Supernatural season one episode one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck brings together those that the Winchester boys care about most and a few others to watch episode 1

For as long as he remember , Chuck has watched the boys going out risking their lives multiple times to try saving his creation.

They've had the pleasure of meeting one another a few times , before they even knew he was God.

He's step in numerous times , even before he had all but decided to come back cause he knows if not for Sam or Dean he'd still be hiding from everyone.

Now , as he views their lives he could see ; they've gotten no credit.Sam and Dean sacrfice their lives only for them to get nothing in return.

If anyone deserved credit ; it was them , so looking into the future for the answer what he saw got him rethinking what he once had planned for them.

It show him , the Archangels standing beside each other watching as angels started roaming earth or around the parts of heaven their allowed in.

Mates of their own beside them.

Farther , angels who have been dead return home again for the first time since their deaths.

It's cause of Sam and his brother , his children began finding the free will he wanted them to have along.

But what he saw at the end , was a surprise he didn't ever see coming ; two new Archangel , stood in front of all the host right along side the other four.

Sam and Dean , became angels with wings as white as Lucifer had once been before his fall.

It wasn't what he picture , but out of all of them this was the ending he like the most.

A fitting reward they deserved after all the sacrfices they've made for the world.

_Brother_ his sister said bring him out of his thoughts.

Chuck turned , with a smile asured Amara that all is find that he was looking to see what the future held for Sam and Dean.

Chuck smiled. He explained that the British men of letters were making a mess of the natural order. So by turning to view the future , had asured Amara he had ways of fixing everything.

Amara squeezed her brother hand an looked into the mirror and smiled seeing Dean and Sam talking after finishing with a hunt.

_I have had enough of this group_ Chuck's said as his eyes glowed with power.

Amara squeezed his hand again _what will you do she ask._

Putting her hand back at her side , chuck in the end had told Amara the plan.

He'll show their story from beginning to end. By the end both will have the peace they deserve.

Amara ask due to the bond she only knows bits and pieces of their lives. That she'll like to come as well.

Chuck smiled and nodded at her _wouldn't have it any other way , you were apart of Dean future anyway_ _._

Together the two disappeared from the bar and had appeared in the bunker library. Both had got straight mojoing up space that they were going to need.

Making sure it was enough for the coming weeks

_Chuck , Amara what going on?_ Dean ask, as him and Sam had finally entered , surprised that they the two were even there.

Chuck smiled , and said they were there to help them with the mess left from the British men of letters as he stopped what he was doing for a second.

That it's time for them along with others to see what good the two have done.

_I don't want those British men of letters anywhere near here_ Dean replied.

Sighting to himself , Chuck knew that if anyone didn't like the idea it would be the oldest. 

Chuck told him he understood , but asured him that they won't be able to harm anyone with him around all the time.

That it needs to be done.

For the future he has seen was nothing but joy for all of them. He needed to continued to have the trust of the two brothers for what he saw to work.

_Who all will be here?_ Sam asked coming to stand at his brothers side like always.

Chuck smiled and snapped his fingers.

The first to appear was Gabriel _Hello Fellows miss me_ he ask with a smile his memories of his time in hell gone.

Looking over at his youngest Archangel for the time had brought a smile to his face as he snapped a second time.

_Adam_ Dean and Sam ask _he's still in here , he rather say hidden for now_ Micheal replied then turning to Chuck.

_Father_ he nodded.

the brothers look away towards the sound of the door.

Next to join them was a group of three.

Claire , Castiel and Lucifer had walk threw the door.

there father , bobby , Ellen and Joe followed behind a second later.

When they hear Chuck snap again Raphael had then appeared beside Michael in the bunker.

_Winchesters should of known_ Raphael responded.

Chuck let out a smirk _it wasn't them son_ getting the attention of his third Archangel.

_father_ he ask. Chuck nodded _it's nice to see you too Raphael._

Next group that appeared were some demons that they could go without ever seeing again.

_Hello Sammy , oh and look its good old daddy_ Azazel smirk.

_Hello Sam , Dean_ Meg smiled arms crossed over her chest.

_Hello boy's_ Crowley told her as he enter a glass in his hand like always.

Chuck smirk and snapped his finger again.

Mary , Jody , Balthazar and Kevin had joined them.

_what's up guys_ Kevin replied a smile on his face.

Chuck and Amara smiled as Dean and Sam reuinted with those they had lose until the last few made their way in.

Next set to come through the bunker doors was the best witch the boys know : Rowena , crowley mother.

Rowena was followed by a few angels they could of gone without seeing again.

Kelly Kline , and the one who's death Dean had felt responsible for walked through with death and Cain.

Finally though it was time for Chuck to bring the only three people who the two didn't really want to see.

_Well , well now that your here I can bring the last three here_ snapping his finger one last time the rest appear in the bunker

Antonia wasn't in a happy mood , having started on demanding what the hell was going on.

Then she start looking around the room _Hello Sam long time know see_ she smiled evilly.

Dean step infront of his little brother _you dont get to speak to him after what you did._

_watch it Antonia_ with her name being heard she spun her head to the direction of the voice _who are you to tell me what to do_ she growled.

Lucifer , eyes flashing red , clearly angry had step to his father side , his other three brothers following in their brother foot steps.

Sam and Dean could see the shadows of their wings showing on the walls of the bunker , Archangel blade sliding into their hands.

Antonia shacks her head an smirks _Lucifer , I heard a lot about you_ smiling _but like always we have to clean up after the Winchesters._

Sam an Dean laught at that. 

The oldest told her they've tried putting him back in his cage , didn't work.

They tried killing him and that didn't stick eaither. So the two asked what made her so sure they could.

_there are ways , in fact Castiel knows what i'm thinking_ Antonia smirked _don't you Castiel._

Gabriel and Lucifer knew were this was going shield Cass from Antonia had placed him behind the two of them.

Cass explained he'd wouldn't wish any angel to go threw what happened while he was human. 

Antonia shack her head.

Then want to say that she never in a million years did she think the boys would stick up for Lucifer and all the angels that has ever done wrong.

Stepping out from behind the protection of all four Archangels.

Dean told her he believes in giving out second chances.

Then explained that their all but about gone now.

That it was time they let go with what happened in the past , move on before it turns out to be to late.

Sam took his spot beside his brother and squeezed his shoulder.

_Sam and I have lost everything countless times all cause of their wars , and i'm tired of them._

The two stole a look at the angels in the room.

Amara came up beside him an took a hand in her own to give it a light squeeze , Dean calmed down from her touch.

_Sammy and I deserve to live what time we've got left without having to worry about the world_ _ending._

The oldest of the angels listen to Dean words , they knew he was right ; heaven needed what angels were left , they needed to stop with the fighting. They had to learn to be a family again or heaven was going to fall.

The souls forced to walk the earth again.

The had also knew that Dean was right.

The two of them both desereved to live what time is left for them in peace ; no sacrfical death hanging on their heads.

It's the least they can do for dragging the two into their family problems.

Having enough Chuck demanded that his angels put their blades away.

Lucifer kept eye contact with Antonia the whole time Chuck didn't blame him.

Chuck warned them as of now the boys , and Kelly is under his protection. 

_now I want all of you_ to _sit cause we are all going to be here a while_ he finished an snaped his fingers again beanbags and Sofas appeared in the bunker.

Sam , Dean and their parents took a sofa while the other filled in the rest of the seats.

Supernatural season one

**22 years ago.** **Lawrence Kansas**

**Mary Winchester. Carries a small child , her oldest son Dean into a dark room.**

**She turns the light to the nursery belonging to Sam on. Setting Dean down to lean over and kiss his little brother goodnight.**

_aw look at baby Samshine_ Gabriel replied.

Sam look to the Archangel _it's Sam_ he replied.

Dean and their parents laughed 

_Sam doesn't even like Crowley calling him Moose so good luck getting him to like your nickname_ Dea had implied to him.

_I have my ways Dean-o_ he laugh.

**Night, Sam**

**Mary leans over the crib as well. Good night, love.**

**Mary brushes Sam's hair back and kisses his forehead.**

**Hey Dean.**

**Dean turns. The one in the doorway is wearing a USMC T-shirt it's John the boys father. Dean rushes over to him.**

**Daddy!**

_Dean_ , _Adam said he is glade that you were happy before everything._ Micheal replied to the oldest Winchester.

Dean smiled.

_And he forgives you_ the Archangel replied.

Dean smiled. For so long he has regreated having Adam take his place in hell. He never wanted that for any of his brothers.

_tell him Sam an I will like to talk to him after everyone is settled in for the night , that he doesn't need to hide from us_ Micheal nodded _I will tell him._

**Hey , buddy. John told him as he scoops dean up in his arms**

**So what do you think? You think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?**

**Dean shakes head, laughing.**

**No, daddy.**

Gabriel smiled at the two _you know Dean-o I'm sorry for the whole mess the angels have brought to you and your family, you didn't deserve it._

Sam turned to the young Archangel.

_your right we didn't deserve it but in the end we would of ended up right where we are now_ He replied to him.

_he's right Gabriel with them being the true vessels for me and Michael they still would of been dragged into it_ Lucifer told his brother.

**John laughs. No.**

**Mary passes Dean over to John on the way out of the room.**

**You got him?**

**I got him.**

**John pulls Dean closer.**

**Sweet dreams, Sam.**

_it wasn't know sweet dreams that night, just nightmares_ Dean replied.

A tear slid from Dean _nightmares that still aren't over._

**John carries Dean out of the room, flipping off the lights as he goes.**

**Sam watches them go, gurgling, then tries to reach his toes.**

everyone laughs.

**A baseball-themed mobile above the crib begins to spin on it's own while Sam watches.**

_Demonic activity right there_ Claire replied

Dean nods _your right, good work kiddo._

**The transportation-themed clock on the wall ticks, ticks, stops. The night light starts to flicker.**

_I think this one knows something is getting ready to happen, he's moving like crazy_ Kelly responded as she look up with some glowing eyes.

Lucifer look to her worried and stood on his feet to go over to her. _may I? He might calm down with me near_ Kelly nervously nodded.

The Archangel smiled and placed a hand on Kelly belly _calm down little one or you might end up hurting mommy_ Lucifer said softly while pushing some grace towards their son.

Kelly eyes return to normal as did her breathing.

_better_ he asked as the guilt for what he's put Kelly threw starts to take effect.

He has sent this wonderful careing , brave woman to her own death because of the child she now carries inside her.

Lucifer promise to not let Kelly sacrfice be for nothing , he'd do right by their son.

Return to who he use to be before his fall : Gods morningstar , a warrior of heaven.

Lucifer want to stand and walk back to where he was sitting but Kelly stop him _stay please_ she ask softly.

With a slight smile an a nod of the head Lucifer sat beside Kelly , one set of wings folded around her as protection.

**Lights flicker on a baby monitor sitting on a nightstand next to a photo of Mary and John.**

**Strange noises come threw the monitor.**

**Mary, asleep in bed, stirs. She turns on the light on the nightstand.**

**John?**

**Turning Mary see she's alone.**

_should of stayed in bed_ Charlie said.

Dean smirk at Charlie's statement _she would have if Michael didn't fix their memories._

Mary and John look at their boys confused _what you mean fixing are memories , what's going on here Dean._

Dean sight _you'll see in time_ was all he said not really looking forward to reliving it.

**Mary walked down the hall to Sam's nursery. John , seen only in silhouette , stands over Sam's crib.**

_that's not your father is it_ Kevin ask.

Dean shakes his head _no it's not_ he replied _it's that one sitting over there_ pointing to Azazel.

**John? Is he** **hungry** **?**

**John turns his head Shhh.**

**All right.**

**Mary turns and heads back down the hallway. The light by the stairs is flickering. Mary frowns and goes to tap at it till the light steadies.**

**Hm.** **More flickering light was coming from downstairs. Mary goes an investigates. A war movie is playing on TV and John has fallen asleep watching it. Mary realizes, if John is here, then the man upstairs cannot be John and must be a danger. she runs back upstairs.**

**Sammy! Sammy!**

**Mary enters** **Sam** **nursery and stops short.**

**upstairs , Mary screams. John wakes up.**

**Mary?**

**John scrambles out of the chair**

_so this is the day your mother died_ Jody ask.

Sam an Dean nodded _and the beginning of a very long an tiring journey_ Dean replied , looking over at Sam.

_but you all saved lives cause of it_ Claire said.

_Don't forget you raise some hell , while doing it_ Crowley stated.

Dean smiled _got that right Crowley._

Chuck smiled , he couldn't of pick anyone better than Sam an Dean to protect his creation.

_I don't regret anything , what we've done_ Sam started to say as he looked around the room _the people we saved I'd do it all over again in a heartbeat._

Dean nodded agreeing with Sam.

**Mary! John runs upstairs.**

**John burst through the closed door of the nursery. Mary.**

**But the room is quiet and it appears empty except for Sam awake in his crib and John. John glances around and pushes down the side of Sam's crib.**

**Hey, Sammy. You Okay?**

**Something dark drips next to Sam. John touches it. two more drops land on the back of John's hand. it looks like blood. John looks up.**

Mary hid her head in John's chest not wanting to see what was coming next.

Dean and Sam let the tears silently fall from their eyes.

**Mary is sprawled across the ceiling, the stomach of her nightgown is red with blood, staring at John and struggling to breathe. John collapses onto the floor, staring at Mary.**

**No! Mary!**

**Mary burst into flames. The fire spreads over the ceiling. John stares, frozen. Sam wails. John , reminded he's not alone, he gets up and scoops Sam out of his crib and rushes out of the room.**

**Dean is awake and coming to investigate.**

**Daddy!**

**John shoves Sam at Dean.**

**Take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back! Now, Dean, go!**

**Dean turns and runs. John turns back to the nursery.**

**Mary!**

tears were in a lot of peoples eyes after having to see what they just saw.

_wouldn't of happen if someone didn't have to take their memories_ Antonia smirked and shakes his head _or make a stupid deal._

_Michael did what he thought was best and besides Sam and I wouldn't be where we are now if it didn't happen , so shut up_ he told her with a glare.

Antonia looks back at Dean _you let a Archangel mess with your mother and father memories , cause of it they died. how is that OK?_ she ask.

_I did what was need so they could have a normal life for as long as they could_ Michael told her.

John and Mary just eyed those in the room that were talking about them.

**The entire room is on fire. Mary herself can barely be seen.**

**No!**

**Dean runs outside, holding Sam.**

**It's Okay, Sammy.**

_you really did almost pull me from that fire_ Sam said.

Dean nodded.

_not the only fire , i've had to pull you from either_ his brother smirked.

**Dean turns to look up at Sam's window , which is lit with gold.**

**John runs outside, scoops up Dean and Sam , and carries them both away.**

_let me guest , you got dad out of there that night_ Dean ask looking at Michael.

Michael nodded _yeah it was me , could let you lose both parents in one night._

**I gotcha**

**the fire explodes out of Sam nursery window.**

**The Lawrence fire department has arrived. A firefighter gets out of a fire truck and takes over at the gauges from another firefighter.**

**I got it. You go hold the line up.**

**The second firefighter goes back to the back of the truck and takes a hose from a third firefighter. That firefighter takes the hose towards the house where a fourth firefighter is spraying through Sam's nursery window. A paramedic opens the back of an ambulance. A police officer waves some neighbors back.**

Gabriel look over at the two brothers and Dean saw _don't even Gabe , whats happen is in the past , we've moved on from it so let it be_ he told him.

Gabriel didn't say a thing and turn back to face the screen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group watch as Sam says goodbye to Jess for what will be the last time.

**Stay back. You have to stay back.**

**Across the street from the house, John and Dean sit on the hood of John's Impala, John holding Sam. John looks up at the remnants of the fire.**

Dean smiles and thought back to all the times when they were older him and Sam would sit out on the hood of the Impala and looking out at the sky with a beer in their hands.

stealing a glance at his brother , he smiled. Know matter what him an Sam would always be there for one another, having each others back and Dean wouldn't have it any other way.

**Stanford University**  
**Present Day**

**It is 31 Oct 2005.**

**Sam!**

**The young woman , named Jess , comes around a corner; she is wearing a sexy-nurse costume and adjusting her hat. The photo of Mary and John from earlier is on the dresser.**

_I said it once , I'm saying again. she is so out of your league_ Dean said shaking his head at Sam.

Sam just looks on sad , memories started to pull to the front of his mind.

**Get a move on , would you?**

**We were supposed to be there like fifteen minutes ago. She told him as she walks off.**

**Sam**

**You coming or what?**

**A young man pokes his head around the corner; its Sam. He's wearing jeans and three shirts, not a costume.**

**Do I have to?**

**Yes! It'll be fun.**

**Sam comes into the room.**

**And where's your costume"**

**Sam laughs and ducks his head. You know how I feel about Halloween.**

_you don't like Halloween_ Gabriel asked.

Sam shakes his head _but its the best time of the year all the candy you can get._

everyone shakes his head _Gabriel you have the power to pop yourself as much candy as you want , you don't need Halloween_ Dean told him.

**The bar is decorated for Halloween (including a gargoyle with cobwebs and a baseball hat that says "GET NAKED"). Someone pours someone else a shot. Everyone is in costume.**

**Jess raises a glass as a young guy in a ghoul costume, Luis, comes up to the table where Sam and Jess are. Sam is still not in costume.** **So here's to Sam -and his awesome LSAT victory.**

**All right, all right, it's not that big a deal.**

**Jess, Sam, and Luis clink glasses.**

**Yeah, he acts all humble.**

everyone laughs.

**But he scored a one seventy-four.**

Everyone look at Sam _thats are little Sammy_ Gabriel answered for everyone.

Sam look at the angel _only Dean can call me Sammy_ he informed him.

Dean smiled and shacks.

**Luis drinks his shot and so does Sam.**

**Is that good?**

**Scary good.**

**Jess drinks.**

**So there you go. You are a first-round draft pick. You can go to any law school you want!**

**Luis sits beside Sam**

**Actually, I got an interview here. Monday. If it goes okay I think I got a shot at a full ride next year.**

_a full ride and you gave it all up , to bring hell to the world_ Antonia shakes her head an looks at Sam.

 _the hell you say we brought to the world is nothing compared to downstairs_ Dean told her.

Antonia _and if you would of stayed in hell , everything that has happen since you came back would never of happened._

Sam shakes his head _give up Dean , she not worth it. she'll never understand cause she never been to hell_ he told him.

 _your right Sammy , she not worth it._ Dean answered.

**Hey. It's gonna go great.**

**It better.**

**How does it feel to be the golden boy of your family**

Dean look over at Sam _golden boy , really Sam._

**Ah, they don't know.**

**Oh, no, I would be gloating! Why not?**

**Because we're not exactly the Bradys.**

John look down disappointed in the fact that he was the reason they weren't so close.

**And I'm not exactly the Huxtables. More shots?**

**Jess and Sam speak in chorus**

**No. No.**

**No.**

**but Luis goes to the bar anyway**

**No, seriously. I'm proud of you. And you're gonna knock 'em dead on Monday- and you're gonna get that full ride. I know it.**

_would you still make the same choice , knowing what we know now_ Dean ask his brother.

Sam shakes his head yes _knowing what we know now I more and likely would of. I wouldn't of wanted Jess in this life anyway_ Sam told him.

If given the chance Sam already new what he'd do to keep Jessica out of this life.

**What would I do without you?**

**Crash and burn.**

everyone laught _she was right_ Dean smirked.

**Jess smiles and then pulls Sam in for a kiss.**

**Sam and Jess lie in bed, asleep back to back. Jess shifts position. A sound outside the room, like a window opening. Sam opens his eyes. Leaving the bedroom Sam looks around the apartment.**

Sam an Dean share a slight smile and a small laught with one another.

**There is a window open; earlier it must have been closed. Footsteps. someone walks past the strings of beads at the far end of the hall. Sam moves to another part of the apartment and waits. The man enters the room. Sam lunges forward and grabs the Man at the shoulder.**

**The person knocks Sam arm away and aims a strike at Sam, who ducks.**

_Sam your loseing your touch there_ Dean smirked.

**The man grabs Sam arm, swings him around, and shoves him back. Sam kicks and is blocked, then pushed back into another room. If the man hadn't seen Sam face before, he sees it now; Sam gets his first glimpse of the man.**

**The man elbows Sam in the face; Sam kicks at his head. The other ducks and swings and Sam blocks. The man knocks Sam down and pins him to the floor, one hand at Sam neck and the other holding Sam wrist.**

**Whoa , easy , tiger.**

_I kick your ass back then and I still can now_ Dean laughs.

Sam shakes his _no you can't._

**Sam breaths hard. Dean?**

**Dean laughs.**

**you scared the crap out of me!**

**that's 'cause your out of practice.**

**Sam grabs his brother hand and yanks, slamming his heel into Dean back and he goes to the floor.**

_are little Sammy , got the jump on you. Dean you could us some more practice_ Gabriel laughed.

**Or not.**

**Dean taps twice where Sam is holding him.**

**Get off me.**

**Sam rolls onto his feet and pulls Dean up.**

**what the hell are you doing here?**

**We'll , i was looking for a beer.**

Gabriel laughs.

 _said the same thing again on another hunt as well_ Dean smirked.

Sam look at him wondering what Dean was talking about.

All Dean did was give him the look saying he'd find out in time.

**Dean puts his hands on Sam shoulders, shakes once, and lets go.**

**What the hell are you doing here?**

**Okay. All right. We gotta talk.**

**Uh, the phone?**

**If I'd'a called , would you have pick up?**

Dean look to meet Sam eyes _would you have answered._

Sam thought for a moment _I don't know_ was all he could think to say.

**The light turns on and Jess is standing their , she is wearing very short shorts and a cropped Smurfs shirt.**

**Sam?**

**The both turn there heads in unison.**

**Jess. Hey. Dean, this is my girlfriend Jessica**

**Dean looks at her appreciatively.**

**wait , your brother Dean?**

**Jess smiles. Sam nods. Dean grins and moves closer to her.**

**Oh , I love the smurfs. I got to tell you. your completely out of my brothers league.**

Gabriel look at the two brothers.

 _hitting on your brother girl , never thought you be like that_ Gabriel told them.

 _what , it was the truth she was out of his league_ Dean smirked.

**Just let me put something on.**

**Dean voice stops her as she turned to leave.**

**No, No , No I wouldn't dream of it , seriously.**

**Dean walks back over to Sam without taking eyes off of jess. Sam watches him, stony expression on his face.**

**Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriends here, talk about some private family business.**

**But , uh , nice meeting you.**

**No.**

**Sam walks over to Jess , putting his arm over her No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her.**

_now that I think of it i'm glade you didn't listen and found that loophole_ Sam told him.

Dean smiled _I figured you never told her_ he responded.

**Okay.**

**Dean looks at them straight on. Um. Dad hasn't been home in a few days.**

**so he is working overtime on miller time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later.**

**Dean looks down and then looks back up.**

**dad's on a hunting trip. and he hasn't been home in a few days.**

_smart loophole there Dean , told the truth but made it look like it had nothing to do with the supernatural_ Gabriel smirked.

**Sam's expression didn't change while he takes what Dean has said in. Jess looks up at him.**

**jess , excuse us. We have to go outside.**

**Sam and dean head downstairs. I mean, come on. you can't just break in , middle of the night , and expect me to hit the road with you.**

Mary hit Dean upside the head _you woke him in the middle of the night._

Dean look down disappointed _I just wanted to find dad , that I wasn't thinking_ rubbing the spot that his mother hit him in.

**you're not hearing me , Sammy. dad's missing. I need you to help me find him.**

**you remember the poltergeist in Amherst ? or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine.**

Mary look between her two boys _was he always missing_ she ask them.

Dean nods _more times then I can count , he'd leave us in motels for days at a time or with Bobby while he was out_ he responded.

Mary glared at John _I would have thought better of you_ she told him.

John look away _all I had on my mind was taking out the demon that killed you._

**Dean turns arounds and Sam stops. Not for this long. Now are you going to come with me or not?**

**I'm Not.**

**Why Not ?**

_you just didn't get it did you_ Gabriel ask.

Dean shakes his head _wasn't even thinking back then all I want was to find dad and make sure he was find. Sam was the only one I could think of that could help find him._

**I swore I was done hunting. For good.**

**come on. It wasn't easy , but it wasn't that bad.**

Sam smiled _it's better when it is just us , with dad it's always a fight._

**Dean starts back again. Sam follows.**

**Yeah? When I told dad I was scared of thing in my closet, he gave me a .45.**

_You gave a child a gun_ Mary spoke with venom in her voice.

Chuck smirked and Gabriel look amused.

 _I did what I had to at the time_ John protest.

But his words seemed not to be taking. Mary was clearly upset.

 _you do not hand a child a gun , Sam could have gotten hurt or even killed_ she spoke with venom still in her voice.

**Stopping at the door that leads outside. Well, what was he suppose to do ?**

**I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark.**

_he's right Dean a nine year old should never have been given a gun_ Castiel replied.

dean sight _I know that now Castiel._

**Don't be afraid of the dark ? are you kidding me ? of course you should be afraid of the dark. you know what's out there.**

**Yeah , I know , but still. The way we grew up, after mom was killed , and dads obsession to find the thing that killed her.**

Yellow eyes smirked _it took you guys along time to find me to._

John glared at Azazel.

**dean glances outside.**

**But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find.**

_see that's what I mean , there meant to be killed not kept alive_ Antonia said.

Dean shakes his head _you'll never get it will you, some things out there deserve to live cause they never done anything wrong_ he explain.

 _But yet Lucifer still lives_ Antonia said.

Sam sights and shakes his head _everyone deserves a shot at redeemtion._

Lucifer smiled at his vessel as the two stole a glance at one another.

**We save a lot of people doing it , too**

**You think mom would of wanted this for us ?**

_no she wouldn't_ the two said in unison as they look over at their mom.

**Dean rolls his eyes and slams the door open.**

**There's a short flight of stairs from the door to the parking lot. The two brothers climb it.**

**The weapons training, and melting silver into bullets Man , Dean we were raised like warriors.**

_kids shouldn't be warriors, they should be able to have a childhood, friends and a place they can call home_ Kelly said placeing her own hand on her belly.

Lucifer smiled at her , placing one of his own hands ontop of hers.

 _your right Kelly, but Sam an Dean they were destined to have no normal_ _childhood_ Gabriel said.

 _At least Adam was spared from everything for a while and he had that chance to live a normal life for a while_ Sam replied and then look over at their younger brother.

John look at his two oldest _Adam should never of been brought into any of this._

 _It's not are fault he was left unprotected , you should have told us about him_ Dean voiced back.

 **They cross the parking lot to get to the impala** **.**

**So what are you gonna do ? You're just gonna live some normal , apple pie life? Is that it?**

**No. not normal. safe.**

**And that's why you ran away? looking away from Sam**

**I was just going to college. It was dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing.**

_Sam , did dad really say that to you_ Adam ask , as he took control back from Michael.

Sam smiled glade that Adam had finally come out of hiding and taken control of his body back , nodding _yeah he did._

 _but you were the lucky one , he kept you out of this world for as long as he could_ Sam told him.

 _You got to have a normal life and normal family something Sam and I never got_ Dean replied.

Adam nodded before the brothers saw his eyes flash meaning that Micael was back in control _he said he'd talk later without John around._

Hearing that though was the last straw Mary become very angry at John.

 _how dare you say something like that to our son_ she grawled at him. Then getting up and sitting on the opposite side Sam closer to Gabriel.

Gabriel smirked and Dean smiled _it seems mom chose her side._

Chuck smiled , things were working just the way he won'ts.

**Yeah , well , dad in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it.**

John shacks head.

**Sam Sayed silent**

**I can't do this alone.**

**yes you can**.

 _neither of us can_ Sam said.

He saw that now , neither of them could hunt without the other cause they were a team.

**Dean looks down.**

**Yeah, Well , I don't want to.**

**Sam sights and looks down , thinking.**

**what was he hunting?**

_you should have stayed_ John told him.

 _Dean came to me for help , if his feeling was right and somthing happened to you_ Sam sight an took a few seconds _I could never forgive myself if he was alone when he found you dead somewhere._

Dean smiled.

**Dean opened the back of the Impala , then the spare- tire compartment. It's the arsenal. He props the compartment open with a shotgun and digs through the clutter.**

**All right, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?**

_at least it's more clean now_ Sam snikered.

**So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?**

_I should have_ Dean told himself.

 **I was working my own gig. This,** **uh , voodoo thing, down in New Orleans.**

**Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?**

**Dean looks at Sam**

**I'm twenty - six, dude.**

Sam an Dean laught _you weren't hunting were you._

Dean just look at him _i'm not saying a word little brother._

**Dean pulled out the papers from a folder. All right, here we go. so dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside Jericho, California. About a month ago , this guy. Handing the papers over to Sam.**

**They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA.**

_ghost_ Claire ask.

Dean nodded _not just any ghost though._

**Sam reads the paper and then looks up. So maybe he was kidnapped.**

**Yeah. Well, here's another one in April.**

**tossing down another article. Another one in December 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years. Taking the article from Sam and picking up the rest, he put them back in the folder.**

_i'm taking a guest her , women in white_ Charlie asked looking at the two.

Sam nodded _yeah it's a women in white._

**All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road.**

**Dean pulls out another back from another part of the arsenal. It started happening more and more, so dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough.**

**Grabbing a handheld tape recorder. Then I get this voicemail yesterday.**

**he presses play. The recording is staticky.**

_EVP_ , Clair said

Dean nodded _good job , you've come a long way Claire_ he told her

Claire smiled _thanks to you and Sam._

**Dean. . .something big is starting to happen. . .I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may. . .Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger.**

**Dean press stop on the recorder.**

**You know there's EVP on that?**

**Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it ?**

Gabriel laught _yeah Sammy it's like riding a bike_ he smirk.

 _it's Sam_ he snarled an glared back.

**Sam shakes his head.**

**All right. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got.**

**Dean presses play again , I can never go home. . .**

**pressing stop, Never go home.**

_something real bad must have happened_ Claire spoke.

**putting the recorder away , and putting the shot gun down he closed the trunk and lend on the car. You know , in almost two years I've never bothered you , never ask you for a thing.**

**Sam not looking sights then looks back at Dean. All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him.**

**Dean nods.**

Dean frowns and looks on as Sam an John look at him.

Amara could even tell that Dean emotions had changed.

 _Dean , you Okay_ Sam ask.

 _leave it Sam_ was all he said.

Sam listened though he would ask Dean about it latter.

**But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here.**

_you never want back did you_ Kelly ask.

Sam shacks his head _no I didn't._

 _These two feel right into heaven an hells plans before he even could_ Castiel told her

**Sam turns to go back to the apartment. then turns back when Dean starts to speak.**

**What's first thing Monday?**

**I have this...I have an interview.**

**What, a job interview? Skip it.**

**It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a** **plate.**

**Law school?**

**Dean starts to smirk. So we got a deal or not?**

**Dean doesn't say anything.**

Dean looks down an shacks his head _I took him back but Jessica died and all he wanted was to hunt down the thing that kill her. Never want back after we did_ Dean spoke.

 _I just couldn't knowing you were going to hell cause of me_ Sam responded as he squeezed his shoulder _we did give it are all though_ Dean said with a smile.

Sam nodded _yeah we did , right up to the last second_ still squeezing Dean shoulder.

Mary look at Dean shocked _you've spent time in hell_ she voice in worry.

Dean nodded _I was downstairs for fourty years._

Mary was on the brink of tears as she look at John _you let are son go to hell._

Gabriel smirked _make that all three of his sons ._

Mary look at him furious.

Sam shacks his head _anyway I couldn't Michael an Lucifer were trying to end the world , so I gave up on school and did what we always did ; the family job_ he finished telling Kelly.

**Back in the apartment Sam is packing a duffel bag. He pulls of a large hook-shaped knife and places it inside when Jess comes into the room. Wait, you're taking off? Sam looks up**

**Is this about your dad? Is he all right?**

_no he was not ok_ Sam an Dean thought.

**Yeah. You know, just a little family drama.**

_thats one thing we have in common_ Gabriel told them.

**Sam goes over to the dresser and turns on the lamp.**

**Your brother said he was on some kind of hunting trip.**

Dean shack his head _yeah a suicide one_ he said out loud.

John look at his oldest _I figured it was going to be , it's why I told you to save safe._

Sam look over at their father _at least when Dean an I know it's suicide we go together._

Dean nodded in agreement _that way neither of us are alone when it happens , cause thats what family is about_ he finished.

**Jess sits on the bed, Sam rummages in one of the drawers and comes out with a couple shirts, which go in the duffel bag.**

**Oh, yeah, he's just deer hunting up at the cabin, he's probably got Jim, Jack, and José along with him. I'm just going to go bring him back.**

Mary look at John _you turn to drinking too._

John nodded in shame.

**What about the interview?**

**I'll make the interview. This is only for a couple days.**

Sam sight an looks down as he wondered where he would be if none of this ever happened , if Jess lived.

**Sam goes around the bed and Jess gets up and follows. Sam, I mean, please.**

_she tried to stop you_ Dean ask.

Sam nodded _yeah , tried to talk me out of it._

**He stops and turns. Just stop for a second. You sure you're okay?**

**He laughs a little. I'm fine.**

**It's just...you won't even talk about your family. And now you're taking off in the middle of the night to spend a weekend with them? And with Monday coming up, which is kind of a huge deal.**

**Hey. Everything's going to be okay. I will be back in time, I promise.**

**He kisses her on the cheek and leaves.**

_why Dean , you should of let Sam be_ their father ask.

Dean look at John and shacks his head _you'll never get it , dad you disappeared an Sam was the only one that could have help_ he said emotional _so you tell me dad who else was I suppose to go to_ Dean demanded.

 _I told you we we're all in danger Dean you should of kept him out of it_ John told him.

By now Sam had heard enough and step in.

 _Dad , Dean ask for my help so I want cause we're family an we don't leave family behind_ looking at over at Dean _I see that now , in this line of work family is the only ones we can trust_ he finished.

The two shared a look around at those in the room they now consider family , angels an demons , God an Amara. They thought of the ones not here with them.

Bobby was right family don't end in blood an it don't start there eaither.

John shakes his head.

 **At least tell me where you're going** **.**

 _did you tell her_ Dean ask.

Sam shacks his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam an Dean figure out what their dad was hunting as they realize he's already gone.

**Jericho, California** **.**

**The Eagles of Death Metal's "Speaking in Tongues" plays. as a young man, Troy, is driving down the highway, talking on his cell phone.**

**Amy, I can't come over tonight. Because I've got work in the morning, that's why. . .Yeah, okay, I miss it and my dad's gonna have my ass.**

**A high-pitched whine. Troy looks over and sees a Woman in a white dress on the side of the road. She's moving as though dancing; she flickers, and for a moment she's gone.**

**Hey, ah, Amy, let me call you back?**

_the next one to disappear_ Claire ask.

Dean nodded _his name was Troy._

**Troy tries several times to turn off the radio, which is flickering. Nothing happens.**

**Troy pulls up next to the woman, whose dress is torn in several places, and stops, leaning across the shotgun seat. Car trouble or something?**

**A long pause.**

**Take me home?**

**The voice is the same one from the altered voicemail. Troy opens the passenger door.**

**Sure, get in.**

_he's being unfaithful_ Kelly responded.

Everyone nodded.

**The woman, who is barefoot, climbs in and closes the door.**

_so a women in white hunt the back roads looking for those who will or are unfaithful_ Claire ask.

Sam and Dean nodded.

**So, where do you live ?**

**At the end of Breckenridge Road.**

**Troy nods. You coming from a Halloween party or something?**

everyone laught _can humans really be this stupid to see their talking to a ghost_ Raphael ask.

**The woman's dress is very low-cut. Troy notices, stares, and looks away, laughing nervously.**

_yeah , I wouldn't be laughing if I were you_ Dean muttered.

**You know, a girl like you really shouldn't be alone out here.**

_he'd be right if the girl wasn't a ghost_ Jody , Ellen an Joe all responded.

**She looks at him mournfully, seductively, and pulls her skirt up over her thigh.**

**I'm with you.**

**Troy looks away. but the woman takes Troy's chin and turns his face towards her.**

**Do you think I'm pretty?**

**Troy nods, eyes stuck on her cleavage**.

Everyone starts shaking their heads.

**Uh...huh.**

**Will you come home with me?**

**The replies with a hell yeah and drives off** **.**

Everyone looks on in disbelief that Troy gave in to a ghost so easly , a ghost that was now leading him to his own death.

 **They pull up to an old abandoned house at the end of a road. The woman in white looks at it sadly** **.**

**Come on. You don't live here.**

_not even I'd stay a night in that place_ Dean told them as he thought of all the places they've stayed in over the years.

As he look back he was glade that him an Sam had found this place.

**I can never go home.**

**What are you talking about? Nobody even lives here. Where do you live?**

**He turns, and she's gone. He checks the back seat, also empty, and gets out of the car.**

_I wouldn't get out of the car if I were you_ everyone muttered.

**That's good. Joke's over, okay? You want me to leave?**

_no she wants to kill you_ the girls wisppered.

**He looks around: no signs of life except crickets. He walks towards the house.**

**Hello? Hello?**

**a picture of the woman and two children inside its covered in dust.**

_that should have been a red flag to him right there_ most of the girls said out loud.

 _no the red flag should of been when she disappeared from the car_ Kevin replied.

**Troy peers through the hole in the screen door. A bird flies at his face, scaring him into falling over. He yells, leaps to his feet, and runs back to the car. He gets in and drives off.**

**he looks behind him-no one's there-then in the rearview mirror. The woman is in the back seat.**

**Troy yells again and drives straight through a "Bridge Closed" sign, stopping about halfway across the bridge. He screams. Blood spatters the windows.**

**It is 1 Nov 2005.**

Dean an Sam let out a sigh , there was know turning back now.

**The Impala is parked in front of a pump. "Ramblin' Man" by the Allman Brothers plays.**

**Dean comes out of the convenience mart carrying junk food** **.**

 _you know junk food is not a good breakfast_ Sam told him.

Dean just shrugged his shoulder's at him.

**Sam is sitting in the shotgun seat with the door open, rifling through a box of tapes.**

_still think you need to update those tapes_ Sam snikered.

**Hey!**

**Sam leans out and looks at him.**

**You want breakfast?**

**No, thanks.**

_seem you haven't change , huh Sam_ Gabriel ask 

Sam shacks his head _I change some but not much_ he replied.

Dean chuckled _yeah your still the know it all little brother i'll always remember._

**So how'd you pay for that stuff?**

**You and Dad still running credit card scams?**

**Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career.**

**Dean puts the nozzle back on the pump.**

**Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards.**

_how were you never caught_ Kevin ask.

Sam and Dean laugh an look over at him _we were a few times got let go cause we saved them from a few demons or ghosts at one point_ the two replied to him.

 _besides we've learn to cover are tracks better now_ Sam said.

Lucifer smirked _until the British men of letter got involved an I took over as the President , it was so easy for me to keep tabs on you then._

**Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?**

**Sam swings his legs back inside the car and closes the door.**

**Uh, Burt Aframian.**

The name caused laughter threw out the whole room.

**Dean gets into the driver seat and puts his soda and chips down.**

**And his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal.**

**Dean closes the door.**

**That sounds about right. I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection.**

_Still do_ Sam spoke agreeing with his younger self.

**There are at least a dozen cassettes in the box on Sam's lap; some have album art, others are hand-labeled.**

**Why?**

**Well, for one, they're cassette tapes. And two.**

**Sam holds up a tape for every band he names.**

**Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?**

**Dean takes the box labeled Metallica from Sam.**

**It's the greatest hits of mullet rock.**

**Well, house rules, Sammy.**

_which will never change_ Dean muttered looking at his brother.

**Dean pops the tape in the player.**

**Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.**

**Dean drops the Metallica box back in the box of tapes and starts the engine.**

**You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old.**

**A** **C/DC's "Back in Black" begins to play.**

Laughter could be heard from a few members in the room as they listen to Sam tell Dean not to call him Sammy.

 _Though I'm still the only one who can get away with calling you Sammy_ Dean smirked.

**It's Sam, okay?**

**Sorry, I can't hear you, the music's too loud.**

**Dean drives off.**

**They drive past a sign that says "JERICHO 7".**

**Sam is talking on his cell phone.**

**Thank you.**

**Sam closes his phone.**

**All right. So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue.**

_you were that determined to fine me weren't you_ John ask looking over towards his two oldest.

They nodded _I thought you were dead what else you expect_ , _did you even care_ Dean ask.

John stayed silent.

But then he could see the slight look of a tear in the corner of Dean right eye. John was the only thing the two had left at the time _I cared Dean._

 _If you cared , then you'd of pick up the phone when Sam called to tell you I was dying in some hospital_ Mary eyes widen.

Gabriel could see that she was furious at John _I like this one_ he thought to himself.

 _John Winchester tell me I did not just hear what I thought I'd heard_ Mary voiced with fury.

John look away _It wasn't safe for me to go_ was all he had to say.

Mary got up from were she sat at Gabriel side then shocked the group when she took an handed him a ring _consider us over , know father would just let their youngest to watch their older brother die alone._

 _I sold my soul for you don't forget , so don't even think for a second I didn't care Dean cause I did_ John told him.

Sam sight _yeah dad you did an thank you cause if it weren't for you , Dean an I wouldn't be with family we have created_ he spoke looking John in the eyes.

 _Bobby was right. Family doesn't end in blood and it doesn't start there eaither._ He started to say looking around at each face in the room.

_the two of have built are own family out of the devestation that became are lives._

_A family full of supernatural an non supernatural being's._

_If you call demons an angels family_ Antonia snorted.

Meg , Gabriel , Castiel and even Gadreel had earned a place in the family.

John shacks his head _I tough you better then this are you forgetting a demon kill your mother._

 _a demon killed you too_ Dean reminded him _killed your father as well_ he finished.

**So that's something, I guess.**

**Dean glances over at Sam, then back at the road. At a bridge ahead of them, there are two police cars and several officers.**

**Check it out.**

**Dean pulls over. They take a long look before turning off the engine.**

**Dean opens the glove compartment and pulls out a box full of ID cards with his and John's faces: visible ones include FBI and DEA. He picks one out and grins at Sam, who stares.**

everyone looks at the two brothers _you've changed them up over time right_ Kevin an Charlie ask.

The two nodded _had know choice we became wanted to many times , I don't even want to think of how many times Sam an Dean Winchester has been annouced dead_ Dean responded.

**On the bridge, the lead deputy, deputy Jaffe, leans over the railing to yell down to two Men in wetsuits who were poking around the river.**

_there was no body to find was there_ Kelly ask.

The boys shake their heads.

**Jaffe turns back to the car in the middle of the bridge. It's familiar: it's Troy's, the blood gone. Another deputy, deputy Hein, is at the driver's side looking around inside the car.**

**No sign of struggle, no footprints, no fingerprints. Spotless. It's almost too clean.**

**Dean and Sam walk into the crime scene like they belong there.**

**How's Amy doing?**

**She's putting up missing posters downtown.**

everyon held their heads down in shame and sadness for Amy.

**You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?**

**Jaffe looks up when Dean starts talking and straightens up to talk to him.**

**And who are you?**

**Dean flashes his badge.**

**Federal marshals.**

Everyone laughted _you did not look old enough to be marshals_ Bobby told them.

**You two are a little young for marshals, aren't you?**

_see even the police think Bobby is right_ Castiel told them.

**Dean laughs.**

**Thanks, that's awfully kind of you.**

**Dean goes over to the car.**

_They are right you guys did look a little young to be marhals_ Gabriel told them.

**You did have another one just like this, correct?**

**Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road. There've been others before that.**

**So, this victim, you knew him?**

**Jaffe nods.**

**Town like this, everybody knows everybody.**

_that true_ everyone voiced.

**Dean circles the car, looking around.**

**Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?**

**No. Not so far as we can tell.**

**So what's the theory?**

**Sam goes over to Dean.**

**Honestly, we don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?**

**Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys.**

Dean shacks his head _we were so stupid around the police back then._

 _You mean you were_ Sam responded.

**Sam stomps on Dean's foot.**

_you really was stupid back then_ Antonia smirked.

Knowone paid attention to her as they moved on.

**Thank you for your time.**

**Sam starts to walk away as Dean follows.**

**Gentlemen.**

**Jaffe watches them go. Dean smacks Sam on the head.**

**Ow! What was that for?**

_your lucky you didn't give yourselves away_ Claire smirked.

**Dean looks at Sam and moves in front of him, forcing Sam to stop walking.**

**Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean, if we're going to find Dad we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves.**

Dean an Sam shared a look at one another how did they not see it , they were never truely alone God had been close writing their lives an the all of the angels really were watching over them.

 _you were never alone Dean_ Chuck said taking the thought right from his own mind _you never will be eaither_ he told him.

Dean smiled _I see that now , you were always right there watching and writing are story_ he started _the angels they were closer then we though_ looking at Gabriel.

The youngest Archangel smiled _the few demons I consider family were there watch_ smiling _we just didn't see it at the time._

Meg smirke _even if I tried to kill you a few times_ Dean smiled _you turned good in the end though._

turning to Chuck _are family was always right infront of us , but_ _you said you saw are ending._

Chuck nodded yes _I did , all i'll say is that the two of you finally have the peace you've always deserved_ he finished.

The Archangels smiled as the link they have with their father showed them just what he saw.

Gabriel was shocked to see his part in the future he saw as he look at Mary an the boys.

Sam an Dean were going to be some of the lucky ones. The first humans to be turn into angels.

What a adventure that one will be and he gets to be the one to do it.

Sam an Dean grace would see him as their father. John would be all but a memory to them. 

_the future you just saw , will only happened if we play are cards right , Mary is not to know yet_ Chuck told them threw the link.

Lucifer look up from Kelly _can I at least tell her she'll survive_ he ask back threw the link.

 _yes_ was all he heard before he was looking down at Kelly growing stomach with a smile on his face. one of his hands were on it as he felt the baby kick him.

Kelly look up an smiled.

**Sam clears his throat and looks over Dean's shoulder.**

**Dean turns. It's sheriff Pierce and two FBI agents.**

**Can I help you boys?**

**No, sir, we were just leaving.**

**A** **s the FBI agents walk past Dean, he nods at each of them.**

**Agent Mulder. Agent Scully.**

everyone started laughing _X-files really Dean_ Gabriel asked.

Dean just shrugged.

**Dean and Sam head past the sheriff, who turns to watch them go.**

_you all were lucky to get away from all of the impersonating you both done_ Claire smirk.

Dean look over at Claire an smiled _it was cause of Bobby that we managed to get away with it for so long_ he replied with a smile.

Memories of Bobby started to come to the front of the boys mind. The hunts the three of them worked together, stopping Lucifer an Michael.

Bobby was more of a father to them then their own ever was.

**The marquee on the Highland Movie Theater reads:**

**EMERGENCY TOWN HALL MEETING**

**Sunday 8 PM**

**Be SAFE OUT THERE**

**A young woman is tacking up posters with TROY's face and the caption "MISSING TROY SQUIRE". Dean and Sam approach**

**Dean and Sam walk up to the young woman.**

**You must be Amy.**

**Yeah**

**Yeah, Troy told us about you. We're his uncles. I'm Dean, this is Sammy.**

Bobby just shacks his head _were you really this stupid back then._

Dean just brushed him off.

**He never mentioned you to me.**

**Amy walks away. Dean and Sam walk with her.**

**Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto.**

_what would you of done if she new his uncle's_ Bobby asked.

Dean shrugged _I just took a gamble and it was a risky one_ he replied.

**So, we're looking for him too, and we're kinda asking around.**

**Another young woman, Rachel, comes up to Amy and puts a hand on her arm.**

**Hey, are you okay?**

**Yeah.**

**You mind if we ask you a couple questions?**

**Another poster that says missing Troy Squire flaps in the breeze.**

**The four of them are sitting in a booth, Dean and Sam opposite Amy and Rachel.**

**I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and...he never did.**

Everyone look away in sadness , they felt bad for the young girl that sat infront of Sam an Dean.

**He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?**

**Amy shakes her head.**

**No. Nothing I can remember.**

**I like your necklace.**

**Amy holds the pendant she's wearing, a pentagram in a circle, and looks down at it.**

_now that I think it , Troy might have been a hunter in training or the son of one_ Dean said.

**Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents-**

**Amy laughs.**

**-with all that devil stuff.**

_if she only knew_ Dean an Sam thought.

**Sam laughs a little and looks down, then up. Dean looks over.**

**Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing.**

_Troy knew a few things_ Dean said simply _I mean come on he gave her a necklace to protect her against the demons._

**Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries.**

**Dean takes his arm off the back of Sam's seat and leans forward.**

**Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything...**

**Amy and Rachel look at each other.**

**What is it?**

**Well, it's just... I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk.**

_people always talk in small places where evereyone knows each other_ Claire informed.

**Dean and Sam speak in chorus.**

**What do they talk about?**

**It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago.**

_which a lot of places have their own legend_ Kelly told them.

**Dean looks at Sam, who watches Rachel attentively, nodding.**

**Well, supposedly she's still out there.**

**Sam nods.**

**She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever.**

_they were right about that part_ the brothers said out loud.

**Sam and Dean look at each other.**

**A web browser is open to the archive search page for the** _**Jericho Herald** _ **. The words "Female Murder Hitchhiking" are typed into the search box. Dean clicks GO; the screen tells him there are "(0) Result". Dean replaces "Hitchhiking" with "Centennial Highway" with the same response. Sam is sitting next to him, watching.**

**Let me try.**

**Dean smacks Sam's hand.**

**I got it.**

_no you did not have it_ Sam said.

Dean look over at him _well we're not all no it all's like you_ he responded back.

**Sam shoves Dean's chair out of the way and takes over.**

**Dude!**

**Dean hits Sam in the shoulder.**

**You're such a control freak.**

Everyone laughs at Dean's statement.

 _yeah I still think that sometimes_ Dean said, eyeing his brother.

Sam rolls his eyes _me being a control freak has help us out though_ he reminded. 

**So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?**

**Yeah.**

**Well, maybe it's not murder.**

**Sam replaces "Murder" with "Suicide" and finds an article entitled "Suicide on Centennial". Dean glances at Sam.**

**Sam opens the article, dated April 25, 1981.**

**This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river.**

_so she killed herself cause she lost her children_ The girls ask in sadness.

Dean an Sam both nodded _but that turn out to be her weakness._

**There's a picture of Constance; it's the women who killed Troy.**

**Does it say why she did it?**

**What**

**An hour before they found her, she calls 911.**

**Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die.**

**Dean raises his eyebrows.**

**The bridge look familiar to you?**

_same one you were just on not long ago_ Kelly spoke.

Dean nodded _she flung herself right over that same bridge_ he answered her.

**Dean and Sam walk along the bridge, then stop to lean on the railing and look down at the river.**

**So this is where Constance took the swan dive.**

**So you think Dad would have been here?**

_I was already gone by then_ John said _but I did go to the bridge._

**Sam looks over at Dean.**

**Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him.**

**Dean continues walking. Sam follows.**

**Okay, so now what?**

**Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while.**

**Sam stops.**

_you really were going to go back_ Dean ask.

Sam nodded _at the time yeah._

**Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by Monday-**

**Dean turns around.**

**Monday. Right. The interview.**

**Yeah**

**Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?**

**Maybe. Why not?**

**Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?**

_you never were going to tell her eaither , were you_ looking at Sam.

Sam nods _I was going to keep her in the dark an hope nothing ever happened._

**Sam steps closer.**

**No, and she's not ever going to know.**

**Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are.**

**Dean turns around and keeps walking. Sam follows.**

**And who's that?**

**You're one of us.**

_you were right to , i'll always be one of you_ Sam replied as he shared a smile with his brother.

He saw that now , since Dean came to him for help with finding their dad ; how easy it was to pick up an leave school. Sam was always meant to be a hunter.

**Sam hurries to get in front of Dean.**

**No. I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life.**

_I change my mind on that one_ Sam smiled _don't regret it eaither._

**You have a responsibility to-**

**To Dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back.**

_how wrong we were_ Dean said as he look at his brother an then mother.

Mary smiled back at them.

**Dean grabs Sam by the collar and shoves him up against the railing of the bridge. A long pause.**

**Don't talk about her like that.**

Sam and Dean turn away an hangs their heads down ashamed by their action on that bridge.

**Dean releases Sam and walks away. He sees Constance standing at the edge of the bridge.**

**Sam comes to stand next to Dean. Constance looks over at them, then steps forward off the edge. Sam and Dean run to the railing and look over.**

**Behind them, the Impala's engine starts and its headlights come on. Dean and Sam turn to look.**

Everyone could hear snarling coming from Dean cause if it's anything you need to know is know one is aloud behind the wheel of baby.

**What the-**

**Who's driving your car?**

**Dean pulls the keys out of his pocket and jingles them. Sam glances at them. The car jerks into motion, heading straight for them. They turn and run.**

Everyone looks on in worry for the boys safty.

**Dean? Go! Go!**

**The car is moving faster than they are; when it gets too close, Sam and Dean dive over the railing. The car comes to a halt.**

**Sam has caught himself on the edge of the bridge and is hanging on. He pulls himself up onto the bridge and looks around.**

**Dean? Dean!**

**Below, a filthy and annoyed Dean crawls out of the water and onto the mud, panting.**

_your lucky that jump didn't kill you guys_ Claire said.

Dean smirked _not like it would of stuck anyway_ looking over at Sam.

 _what the two of them wouldn't do to make sure the other survives_ Gabriel pipe in with a smirk.

Though now in the future neither of them will have to worry about losing the other , Gabriel will have a say in that.

**What?**

**Hey! Are you all right?**

**Dean holds up one hand in an A-OK sign.**

_deep down though I was real made , cause like Claire said a jump like that could of been the end_ Dean told sam.

**I'm super.**

**Sam laughs, relieved, and scoots away from the edge.**

**Dean shuts the hood of his car and leans on it.**

everyone look at him shocked that he was getting baby all muddy.

**Your car all right?**

**Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a** **_bitch_ ** **!**

Sam laught _you know we should find away so ghost can't take control of the car._

**Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the job go from here, genius?**

**Sam settles on the hood next to Dean. Dean throws up his arms in frustration, then flicks mud off his hands. Sam sniffs, then looks at Dean.**

**You smell like a toilet.**

_I hated that river so bad, it took a while to get that smell off_ Dean told them with a smirk. 

Sam laught _yeah it took weeks before the car stop smelling of that river_ letting a smirk form.

Dean laught _your lucky you caught yourself though cause who knows how long it would of took to air out._

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam an Dean continue looking into Contance and Dean finds himself in trouble with the law.

**Dean looks down.**

**It is 2 Nov 2005.**

**A VersaBank MasterCard in the name of Hector Aframian lands on a handwritten guest ledger.**

**One room, please.**

**Dean is standing at the motel check-in desk, still filthy, with SAM right behind him. The clerk picks up the card and looks at it.**

**You guys having a reunion or something?**

**What do you mean?**

_he's starting to figure something out_ Claire spoke.

Dean nodded _yeah he is._

**I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month.**

**Dean looks back at Sam.**

**The motel door swings open. Sam is on the other side, having just picked the lock. Sam hides the picks and stands up. Dean is just outside, playing lookout, until Sam reaches out of the room to grab his shoulder and yank him inside.**

_your drawing attention to yourselves by just standing there_ Bobby told them.

**Sam closes the door behind them. They look around-every vertical surface has papers pinned to it: maps, newspaper clippings, pictures, notes. There are books on the desk and assorted junk on the floor and bed, including something with a hazardous-materials symbol.**

Bobby , Mary an a few others turn and look at John _you want an left are world taped to a wall for anyone to find_ they voiced.

John turned away _I had a lead that couldn't wait_ was all he had to say.

**Dean turns on a light by the bed and picks up a half-eaten hamburger sitting there. Sam steps over a line of salt on the floor. Dean sniffs the burger and recoils.**

Everyone laught at the reaction Dean had to the buger.

**I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least.**

**Sam fingers the salt on the floor and looks up.**

**Salt, cats-eye shells...he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in.**

_that would not have kept me out John_ Azazel smirked _i'm not like the other demons._

Dean sight an look at his confused father _he's one of the four prince of hell._

John eyed the demon _so what I put in my journal was right , the prince's an knights are real._

Dean nodded _I killed the last knight of hell not to long ago and there's still two more prince of hell out there._

Kelly tensed at Lucifer side _Dagon will knowlonger harm you , i'll see to Dagon end myself_ he asured her as his wings folded around her.

**Dean looks at the papers covering one wall.**

**What have you got here?**

**Centennial Highway victims.**

**Sam nods. The victims seen on the wall include Mark somebody, William Durrell, Scott Nifong who disappeared in 1987 at age 25, and somebody Parks. Mark, Durrell, and Nifong are all white males, judging by the photos.**

_all unfaithful men_ the woman spoke _or those who could become unfaithful_ others answered.

**I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs-**

**Sam crosses the room.**

**-ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?**

**While Dean talks, Sam looks at the papers taped to the other walls. There's something about the Bell Witch, two people being burned alive, a skeletal person blowing a horn at several scared people with the note "MORTIS DANSE", a column about "Devils + Demons", another about "Sirens, Witches, the possessed", a wooden pentacle, and a note that says "Woman in White" above a printout of the** **_Jericho Herald_ ** **article on Contance's suicide.**

**Dad figured it out.**

John look at his boys _why wouldn't I figure it out , do you play me for some untrained hunter._

**Dean turns to look.**

**What do you mean?**

**He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white.**

**Dean looks at the photos of Constance's victims.**

**You sly dogs.**

Dean shack his head as some start to laugh.

**Dean turns back to Sam.**

**All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it.**

**She might have another weakness.**

_children are every parents weakness_ Jody implied.

Dean nodded as he thought about Ben an how he was his weakness.

**Well, Dad would want to make sure.**

John shacks his head _you had very little faith in me_ he said.

Dean look at him _it's not that we didnt have faith in you , but she was still there._

**Dean crosses to Sam.**

**He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?**

**No, not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband.**

**Sam taps the picture of Joseph Welch. The caption says he's thirty; the article dates to 1981, so he must be sixty-four.**

**If he's still alive.**

_was he_ Claire ask.

Sam nodded _yeah an was not happy to see me._

 **Sam goes to look at something else. Dean looks at the picture below the** **_Herald_ ** **article, of a woman in a white dress.**

**All right. Why don't you, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm gonna get cleaned up.**

everyone started laughing _now you decided to clean up , I figured you'd do it once you had your room_ most of the ones who knew Dean the best voiced as they tired to hold back their laughter.

**Dean starts to walk away. Sam turns.**

**Hey, Dean?**

**Dean stops and turns back.**

**What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry.**

**Dean holds up a hand.**

**No chick-flick moments.**

**Sam laughs and nods.**

_all the good old days_ Dean laughted.

**All right. Jerk.**

**Bitch.**

Everyone laughs.

 _those words are famous between the two of you arn't they?_ Claire ask.

Dean shakes his head _and always will_ he told her.

**Sam laughs again. Dean disappears, presumably into the bathroom. Sam notices something, his smile disappearing, and crosses over for a closer look. A rosary hangs in front of a large mirror, and stuck into the mirror frame is a photo of John sitting on the hood of the Impala, next to a Boy in a baseball cap who is presumably Dean and with a younger boy, presumably Sam, on John's lap. Sam takes the photo off the mirror and holds it, smiling sadly.**

_one of the few left_ Dean replied as he shared a smile with his brother.

**Sam paces, holding his phone, and sits down on the bed. A voicemail message is playing.**

**Hey, it's me, it's about ten-twenty Saturday night-**

Sam sights an hangs his head as he tries to hold back the tears that are starting to form.

Dean places a hand on his shoulder to comfort him _she's in a better place now Sammy_ looking to Chuck for comformation.

Chuck nodded _she is setting in the roadhouse with those that aren't here now_ he comfirmed.

**Dean, clean again, comes out of the bathroom and grabs his jacket. He shrugs it on one shoulder as he crosses the room.**

**Hey, man. I'm starving, I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You want anything?**

**Aframian's buying.**

**Sam shakes his head.**

**Mm-mm.**

**Dean leaves the motel room. He gets the jacket the rest of the way on as he crosses the lot. He looks over and sees a police car, where the motel clerk is talking to deputy Jaffe and deputy Hein.**

_you've been busted_ the girls implied.

**The clerk points at Dean, who turns away and pulls out his cell phone.**

**Sam is sitting on the bed, still listening to the message.**

**So come home soon, okay? I love you.**

Sam smiled as he heard the words again for the first time in years.

**The phone beeps. Sam looks at it and presses a button, then puts it back to his ear.**

**What?**

**Outside, the deputies are approaching Dean.**

**Dude, five-oh, take off.**

_smart code words_ Kelly implied.

Dean smiled _they came in handy back then._

**Sam stands up.**

**What about you?**

**Uh, they kinda spotted me. Go find Dad.**

**D** **ean hangs up the phone as the deputies approach. He turns and grins at them.**

**Problem, officers?**

**Where's your partner?**

_long gone by now_ Dean smirked.

**Partner? What, what partner?**

**Jaffe glances over his shoulder and jerks his thumb towards the motel room. Hein heads over there. Dean fidgets.**

**Sam sees Hein approaching and darts away from the window.**

Dean looks at Sam _you didn't leave right away._

Sam shacks his _slip right out of the bathroom window at the last minute._

**So. Fake US Marshal. Fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?**

**My boobs.**

Everyone starts laughing.

**Dean grins.**

**Hein slams Dean over the hood of the cop car.**

_you didn't even try an run or fight back_ their dad ask.

Dean shacks his head _an get shot for it no thank you all that mattered was Sam got away._

**Sheriff Pierce enters the room, carrying a box. He sets the box on the table at which Dean sits and goes around the table to face Dean across it.**

**So you want to give us your real name?**

**I told you, it's Nugent. Ted Nugent.**

_i'm so not letting this go_ Sam snikered.

Dean hits him upside the head before the two start in on the most famous words the two share between one another.

**I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in here.**

**We talkin', like, misdemeanor kind of trouble or, uh, squeal like a pig trouble?**

Mary look at John in disblief _you left are son to take the fall for a mistake you made._

John didn't even answer her back , having nothing to say on the matter.

**You got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall.**

**Dean looks away.**

**Along with a whole lot of Satanic mumbo-jumbo. Boy, you are officially a suspect.**

**That makes sense. Because when the first one went missing in '82 I was three.**

**I know you've got partners. One of 'em's an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing. So tell me. Dean.**

_were you really that stupid John_ Bobby ask.

Still he remained silent.

**The sheriff tosses a brown leather-covered journal on the table.**

**This his?**

**Dean stares at it. The sheriff sits on the edge of the table. He flips through the journal: it's filled with newspaper clippings, notes, and pictures, just like what's on the walls of John's motel room.**

_so thats how you got the journal_ John ask.

_so now you want to talk , but yes that how we found your journal_ Dean responded.

**I thought that might be your name. See, I leafed through this. What little I could make out-I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy.**

**Dean leans forward for a closer look.**

**But I found this, too.**

**He opens the journal to a page that reads "Dean 35-111", circled, with nothing else on that page.**

_it's a message_ Claire told them.

Dean smirked _not just a message but a case_ he told her.

**Now. You're stayin' right here till you tell me exactly what the hell that means.**

_i'd never leave if I had to stay an tell him , he would haven sent me to the nut house instead_ Dean joked.

**Dean stares down at the page, then looks up.**

**Sam, seen through the chain-link covering a grimy glass window, knocks on the door the window is in. An old man opens it: it's recognizably Joseph Welch.**

**Sam and Joseph are walking down the junk-filled driveway, Joseph holding the photo Sam found on John's motel room mirror.**

**Yeah, he was older, but that's him.**

**Joseph hands the photo back to Sam.**

**He came by three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter.**

everyone just look at them.

**That's right. We're working on a story together.**

_yeah a never ending story_ Dean joked.

**Well, I don't know what the hell kinda story you're working on. The questions he asked me?**

**About your wife Constance?**

**He asked me where she was buried.**

**And where is that again?**

**What, I gotta go through this twice?**

**It's fact-checking. If you don't mind.**

**In a plot. Behind my old place over on Breckenridge.**

**And why did you move?**

**I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died.**

_thats understandable_ Jody implied.

She remembered not like being in the house that her son use to be in.

**Sam stops walking. Joseph stops too.**

**Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?**

**No way. Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known.**

**So you had a happy marriage?**

**Joseph hesitates.**

_unfaithful_ everyone said.

Sam nodded _yeah he was._

**Well, that should do it. Thanks for your time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam an Dean finally end Contance's as the case comes to end Dean doesn't like that he has to take his brother back to school

**Sam turns toward the Impala. Joseph walks away. Sam waits a moment, then looks back up at Joseph.**

**Mr. Welch, did you ever hear of a woman in white?**

_don't tell me you told him_ Dean ask.

Sam shacks his head _only a small part of it_ he answered.

**Joseph turns around.**

**A what?**

**A woman in white. Or sometimes weeping woman?**

**Joseph just looks.**

**It's a ghost story. Well, it's more of a phenomenon, really.**

_he more an likely thinking your going crazy_ everyone voice as they look at Sam.

**Sam starts back toward Joseph.**

**Um, they're spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places, in Hawaii, Mexico, lately in Arizona, Indiana. All these are different women.**

_we should do a case there , never been to Hawaii_ Dean spoke up.

Sam shrugged _maybe oneday , in fact lets make it a family get away_ he finished looking at those that he considered family who was alive.

Mary look at Claire , Kelly , Jody an Amara _I think that would be a wonderful idea_ speaking for the other girls.

Gabriel smiled _I like the idea_ he stated _i've got a home there we can use_ he told them.

Dean laughted _why am I not surprise , you've got more safe houses then you need don't you_ he ask.

Gabriel nodded _when I told you i'd carved out my own little world , I meant it_ he replied _it's how i've stayed hidden for so long._

 _Well played little brother , we all thought you dead like we thought father_ Raphael an Michael spoke.

 _well that was the idea_ Gabriel told them _but now I've got know reason for the safe houses or back up plans_ he started to say as he look at his future _it's time for me to stop hiding_

**Sam stops in front of Joseph.**

**You understand. But all share the same story.**

**Boy, I don't care much for nonsense.**

_he thinks you've gone crazy_ Jody voiced.

**Joseph walks away. Sam follows.**

_See that why we don't tell people about the supernatural, they think we are crazy_ Dean replied.

**See, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them.**

**Josep stops.**

**And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children.**

_is that what she did_ Claire ask.

Sam shrugged _know one knows , but now that I think about it she might have_ he answered.

**Joseph turns around.**

**Then once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways. And if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. And that man is never seen again.**

**You think...you think that has something to do with...Constance? You smartass!**

_you've made him made Sammy_ Dean smirked.

**You tell me.**

**I mean, maybe...maybe I made some mistakes. But no matter what I did, Constance, she never would have killed her own children. Now, you get the hell out of here! And you don't come back!**

**Joseph's face shakes, whether from anger or grief it's impossible to tell. After a long moment, he turns away. Sam sighs.**

**I don't know how many times I gotta tell you. It's my high school locker combo.**

Sam broke out in laughter till Dean hit him upside the head to get him to shut up.

 **Sheriff Pierce is still interrogating Dean over the "** **Dean** **35-111" page.**

**A deputy leans into the room.**

**We just got a 911, shots fired over at Whiteford Road.**

Sam an Dean share a silent laugh an shack of the head at one another.

**You have to go to the bathroom?**

**No.**

**Good.**

**The sheriff handcuffs Dean to the table and leaves. Dean sees a paper clip poking out of the journal, pulls it out, and looks at it. Moments later, as the sheriff and deputy are gearing up to leave, he is out of the cuffs. Dean watches through the window in the door, ducks out of sight as the deputy approaches the door, and waits.**

_like those cuffs were going to keep you down_ Jody smirked.

Dean laught _was tough to get out of them as quickly as I could when I was younger_ he told her.

**Dean climbs down the fire escape, carrying John's journal.**

**Sam is driving the Impala when his phone rings. He pulls it out and answers it. Dean is in a phone booth; apparently his phone was confiscated and he didn't take the time to steal it back.**

**Fake 911 phone call? Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal.**

_yeah Samshine that pretty illegal_ Gabriel laught.

Sam gave him a glare _for the last time it's Sam_ he snarled.

**You're welcome.**

**Sam grins.**

**Listen, we gotta talk.**

**Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop.**

**Sammy, would you shut up for a second?**

_you know I was in a hurry to get done an back to Jess right_ he ask.

Dean nodded _I now it's fine Sam._

**I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet.**

**Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho.**

**What? How do you know?**

**I've got his journal.**

**He doesn't go anywhere without that thing.**

_now we don't go anywhere without it_ Dean smirked _through we have added to it._

 _like what_ John ask.

Sam thought for a moment _names of other important demons , we added info on the mark of cain a_ _nd the first blade._

 _Along with the cures for both vampires an werewolves as well as how to cure a demon_ Crowely tensed at that one.

Dean tensed at it too _yeah that cure wasn't fun._

Cain smirked.

 _don't forget we put how to open Lucifer cage , even lore on time travel_ Lucifer laughed.

John just shacks his head _why am I not surprised._

 _which is why , when the time comes the Winchester journal will be past to someone we trust , who knows are story_ Sam began to say as the two stole a nod with one another.

Dean look over at Claire _that someone is you Claire._

Claire look at them in shock _I don't know what to even say , but thank you_ she answered.

 _well someone needs to protect all the angel lore that is stored here and what lay's within the journal , so who better then someone who talks to an is a vessel to one_ Dean finished.

Claire smiled , they were right though the angel an deamon lore and what ever else lay within these walls should'nt be in the hands of just anyone.

The angels were spread thin from all the wars that has gone on , what few were left needed protecting she'd do just that.

She nodded.

**Yeah, well, he did this time.**

**What's it say?**

**Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going.**

**Coordinates. Where to?**

**I'm not sure yet.**

**I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?**

_hell is what's going on_ Sammy , _the world began to end_ Dean smirked.

**Sam looks up and slams the brake, dropping the phone: Constance appeared on the road in front of him. The car goes right through her as Sam brings it to a halt.**

**Inside the car, Sam breathes hard. Constance is sitting in the back seat.**

**Constance glares and the doors lock themselves. Sam struggles to reopen them. The gas pedal presses down and the car begins to drive itself. Sam tries to steer, but Constance is doing that too. Sam continues to try to get the door open. In the back seat, Constance flickers.**

_yeah we sure do need to find a way to stop ghost from taking over the car_ Dean said agreeing to what Sam had said not to long ago.

**The car pulls up in front of Constance's house and stops. The engine shuts off and so do the lights.**

**Constance flickers. Her voice is sad.**

**I can never go home.**

**Sam looks back and Constance isn't there. He glances around and back and sees her in the shotgun seat. She climbs into his lap, shoving him back against the seat hard enough to recline the seat. Sam struggles.**

**Hold me. I'm so cold.**

**You can't kill me. I'm not unfaithful. I've never been!**

_never will be eaither_ Sam replied.

**Constance kisses Sam as he continues to struggle, reaching for the keys.**

**She pulls back and disappears, a flash of something horrible behind her face as she vanishes. Sam looks around for a moment, then yells in pain and yanks his hoodie open.**

_she tried to make you unfaithful threw hurting you_ Claire ask in worry.

Sam nodded _but it didn't work._

**There are five new holes burned through the fabric, matching to Constance's fingers: she flickers in front of him, her hand reaching into his chest. A gunshot goes off, shattering the window and startling Constance.**

**Dean approaches, still firing at her. She glares at him and vanishes, then reappears, and Dean keeps firing until she disappears again. Sam manages to sit up and start the car.**

**I'm taking you home.**

_her weakness_ the girls spoke at the same time as they look to Sam in wonder.

**Sam drives forward. Dean stares after the car. Sam smashes through the side of the house. Dean hurries through the wreckage to the passenger side of the car.**

**Sam! Sam! You okay?**

**I think...**

**Can you move?**

**Yeah. Help me?**

_I'll always be there to help little brother_ Dean smirked.

**Constance picks up a large framed photograph seen when she brought Troy here: the woman is Constance and the children are presumably hers.**

**Dean closes the car door. They look around and see Constance; she looks up. She glares at them and throws the picture down. A bureau scoots towards Sam and Dean, pinning them against the car.**

**The lights flicker; Constance looks around, scared. Water begins to pour down the staircase. She goes over. At the top are the boy and girl from the photograph. They hold hands and speak in chorus.**

**You've come home to us, Mommy.**

_she was to afraid to face her own children_ Mary spoke in a sad shaken voice.

Dean nodded _it could have all been taken care of if she had just want home_ he answered.

**Constance looks at them, distraught. Suddenly they are behind her; they embrace her tightly and she screams, her image flickering.**

**In a surge of energy, still screaming, Constance and the two children melt into a puddle in the floor.**

**Sam and Dean shove the bureau over and go look at the spot where Constance and her children vanished.**

**He slaps Sam on the chest where he's been injured and walks away. Sam laughs through the pain.**

**Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?**

_Dean that only made her more made_ Sam told him.

**Hey. Saved your ass.**

**Dean leans over to look at the car.**

**I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car?**

**Dean twists around to look at Sam.**

**I'll kill you.**

**Sam laughs.**

_like you would ever kill me Dean, come on now_ Sam smiled.

Dean just smiles an shakes his head at him.

Lucifer laught _I think we've all learned that_ turning to his dad _you sure they were meant to be are vessels_ he ask him.

Chuck nodded _yes i'm sure they were meant to be your vessels._

 **The** **Impala** **tears down the road; the right headlight is out.**

**Sam has the journal open to "Dean 35-111" and a map open on his lap and is finding coordinates with a ruler, a flashlight tucked between chin and shoulder.**

**Okay, here's where Dad went.**

**It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado.**

**Sounds charming. How far?**

**About six hundred miles.**

**Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning.**

**Sam looks at him, hesitating.**

_you really didn't want me to go_ Sam ask looking over at Dean.

His brother shacks his head _I didn't want to fine dad dead body alone_ was all he said.

**Dean glances at the road and back.**

**You're not going.**

**The interview's in like, ten hours. I gotta be there.**

**Dean nods, disappointed, and returns his attention to the road.**

_it was more than just not wanting to fine dads dead body alone wasn't it_ Sam ask, looking over at Dean with a serious face.

Dean nodded _yeah going on that hunt made me feel like old times_ he explained _it was like you never left._

**I'll take you home.**

**Sam turns the flashlight off. They drive on.**

**apartment**

**They pull up in front of the apartment, Dean still frowning. Sam gets out and leans over to look through the window.**

**Call me if you find him?**

**Dean nods.**

**And maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?**

_would you really have meet up with me later after that interview_ Dean ask.

Sam took a moment to think before he answered _if you still didn't fine dad , yeah I would have_ he told him.

Cause he knew deep down he'd want to make sure that their last bit of family was ok.

**Sam pats the car door twice and turns away. Dean leans toward the passenger door, one arm going over the back of the seat.**

**Sam?**

**Sam turns back.**

**You know, we made a hell of a team back there.**

_we always will_ Dean added.

Sam nodded _yeah we always will._

**Dean drives off. Sam watches him go and sighs.**

**Sam lets himself in. Everything is dark and quiet.**

**Jess?**

**Sam closes the door.**

**You home?**

_oh she was home , just not the way you thought she'd be_ Azazel smirked.

**Sam notices a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the table, with a note that reads "Missed you! Love you!", next to a National Geographic. Sam picks one up and eats it as he sneaks into the bedroom, smiling. The shower is audibly running. Sam sits on the bed, shuts his eyes, and flops onto his back.**

**Blood drips onto Sam's forehead, one drop, then another; he flinches and opens his eyes. He gasps in horror: Jess is pinned to the ceiling, staring down at him and bleeding from the belly.**

most of the room let out gasps as the saw Sam lose his girlfriend the same way as his mom.

_did you have to kill her the same way as are mom_ he ask looking over towards Azazel.

_we needed you back in the game_ was all he said.

**Jess bursts into flame; the fire spreads across the ceiling.**

**Dean kicks the front door open.**

**Sam raises one arm to shield his face.**

**Dean comes running into the bedroom.**

**Dean looks up and sees Jess.**

**Dean grabs Sam off the bed and bodily shoves him out the door, Sam struggling all the way.**

_thats another fire I had to pull you from_ Dean smirked.

**Flames engulf the apartment.**

**After the fire.**

**In a scene much like the end of the flashback, a fire truck is parked outside the building, firemen and police keeping back gawkers. Dean looks on, then turns and walks back to his car. Sam is standing behind the open trunk, loading a shotgun.**

**Dean looks at the trunk, then at Sam, whose face is set in a mask of desperate anger. Sam looks up, then sighs, nods, and tosses the shotgun into the trunk.**

**We got work to do.**

**Sam shuts the trunk.**

Sam sight and tries to stop the tears that were threatened to fall.

_should of never left, you could of saved her_ Antonia replied with a snicker.

Yellow eyes smirked _he wouldn't have , Jessica death had been planned from the start, wasn't it Sammy boy._

Sam didn't even listen as they all talk around him.

_Sam you okay_ Dean asked.

Sam look up at his brother and nodded _let's just move on_ looking up in Chuck an Amara direction.

Chuck nodded and started the next episode.


End file.
